


偷

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	偷

是那孩子！！

汉克停好车的时候，第一眼就看见了角落处某个瘦小的身影，他两天前刚刚遇到过，虽然仿生人的脸看上去都差不多，但他对这小家伙印象深刻绝对不会认错，因为，这孩子有着一双跟康纳一模一样的眼睛。

汉克第一次见这那小鬼是在差不多一周以前，小仿生人在他家门口马路边上抓住了他的袖子——

“先生你需要家庭服务吗？我会除草、会打扫屋子，做饭也行！”

一个七八岁大的小男孩，仿生人小男孩，最常见的YR400型号，穿着半新不旧的卫衣，有着金色头发和一张据说是研究表明最受人类父母喜爱的乖巧可爱的脸，但也许是因为依旧对这种流水线生产的工业制成品脸抱有某种成见的缘故，汉克觉得也可爱不到哪儿去，千篇一律，也就是那双眼睛还算灵动，棕褐色，他喜欢的颜色，让他想起曾经的那个RK800…

不过他现在不需要任何家政服务，就算要，也不会找一个仿生人小孩来给自己干活。

“我不需要，你找别人去吧。”

他从小孩手里扯回自己的袖子，大步往前走过去，但那孩子很快再次缠了上来。

“我有专业的家政模块！先生！我干活很快的！而且我比其他人都便宜，只要几块钱！”

小仿生人像只麻雀叽叽喳喳围在他转，露出一副可怜兮兮的样子。

“我说了我不需要，你的……”

刚想问“你的父母呢”汉克突然意识到这孩子大概没有“父母”。

一个月前那场仿生人和平抗议之后，大量曾经被当做自己“孩子”的儿童型仿生人被人类遗弃。这种类型的仿生人没什么力量，而且程序设定他们对人类是完全信任及依赖的，所以这些孤零零被抛弃的小孩也成为了很多暴力反对者泄愤的牺牲品。

汉克就曾在路边见过被拆毁的仿生人小孩，一个看上去跟柯尔差不多大的男孩，手脚扭曲成可怕的形状，脑袋歪向一边，失去神采的眼睛大大地睁着，那景象让他连着做了两天噩梦，梦里充斥着仿生人的断肢残骸，而像眼前这个小男孩一样完好无损还活蹦乱跳的已经是很少见了。

“听着，孩子，我不需要什么家政服务。但如果你没处可去的话，我可以送你去耶律哥。”

他记得耶律哥是有专门的机构接纳这种被遗弃的儿童型仿生人，何况这小家伙一看就是个“异常仿生人”。

他蹲下身努力做出和善的表情，却不料那小孩听了他的话，抿着嘴思考了几秒，突然转身就跑掉了。

奇怪的小鬼，老警探尴尬地愣了几秒钟，不过这只是个小仿生人而已，倒也不值得他继续去追踪，只是那双眼睛总让他觉得似曾相识。

当然，他也没想过才仅仅两天时间，他又见到了这小鬼，但这次小家伙看上去不太好。

“嘿！你怎么了？”

汉克走过去摇了摇靠在角落里的小仿生人，拿不准对方是“昏迷”了还是“睡着”了，小孩还是穿着那件脏兮兮的旧卫衣，外表看上去倒是没什么伤，衣服上也没什么可疑痕迹，不过这不好说，他记得康纳说过蓝血是会蒸发的。

“啊……”

片刻间，小仿生人的眼睛睁开了，迷茫二无助的打量了一下四周。

“你受伤了吗？呃、我是说，你需要救治吗？”

汉克朝那孩子伸出手去，却不料那孩子像根弹簧一样一下子蹦起来，狠狠将他撞开，然后飞快地跑掉了。

真是莫名其妙，这是受什么刺激了？

老警探愕然地看着小家伙消失的方向，这些异常仿生人一个个怎么都这么奇怪，完全搞不懂，如果康纳在的话…唔…康纳不会在了，康纳已经失踪快一个月了……

汉克无端地感到有些烦躁，皱着眉转身朝自己的车走去。

然而，他不会猜得到，是刚刚从他面前飞奔而逃的小仿生人此刻其实就坐在不远处废屋的楼顶上，晃着脚丫子看他的车慢慢开走，而小家伙手里拿着的，是一个棕色钱夹，属于汉克.安德森的钱夹。

这年头还有人用钱包，真是稀奇，安希把手里的钱包抛起又接住，这个动作他跟康纳学的，康纳就总是这样玩儿一枚硬币，虽然他完全不知道这有什么好玩的。

钱包是牛皮的，表面有些许钥匙和其他金属造成的划痕，磨得起毛的边角展示着它已经被使用不少时间了，安希本以为偷一个警察的钱包应该不是件容易的事，却没想到比他预计的要简单太多，才两次他就得手了。

看来这个安德森副队长也没康纳说的那么厉害嘛，而且连胡子都不刮，头发还乱糟糟的，真不知道康纳喜欢他哪一点……唔，尽管康纳也并不承认就是了。

大人真是难以猜测的东西，安希摇摇头，尤其是康纳，康纳是他遇到过的人包括仿生人中最难琢磨的了，比如安希到现在也想不通，康纳为什么会救他。

他当时像堆废塑料一样头朝下被扔在金鱼池里，他的“父母”在发现他是个异常仿生人以后就用扳手敲坏了他的头，他们还挖掉了他的眼睛，把他扔在水池里然后连夜开车离开了底特律。

他在水池里泡了6个小时，他全然不知道这6个小时世界发生了什么历史性的改变，他只知道，在系统停机前46分27秒的时候，他遇到了康纳。

确切的说，是被康纳捡到了。

康纳修好了他，用捡来的旧零件以及那双属于RK800的眼睛，但他至今还是不知道康纳为什么会救他，就像他也不知道康纳为什么不愿意去耶律哥，哦对，康纳说因为自己不是异常仿生人，安希不明白，明明在他看来康纳异常得不能再异常了。

不过这也没什么关系，重要的是康纳救了他，那他就得报答康纳，虽然他是个小偷，但他是个讲义气的小偷，康纳把自己的眼睛给了他，他就应该还给康纳点什么。

可是还给康纳什么呢？

康纳看起来什么也不需要，也没什么“兴趣爱好”，在安希看来，那个25美分的硬币就是他的全部世界了，直到有一天，安希听到“汉克.安德森”这个名字。

那是很平常的一个夜晚，安希趴在他的旧纸箱里——他从以前那个“家”里拖回来的——感到很无聊。

“跟我聊点什么吧，康纳。”他说。

这个简单的请求似乎令最先进的仿生人很是为难，安希看到康纳额角的灯圈转了好几圈，像是筛选什么可以跟他聊的话题，最后，康纳跟他说起了说当年的特大红冰案，说一个尽职尽责的好警察，说吉米酒吧、黑羊威士忌和那只大大的圣伯纳犬。

“你喜欢他！”

第一次听到那位副队长的名字时，安希就有这样的直觉，不是运算结果也不是分析评估，他就是这样“感觉”的。

“小孩子不要乱说！”

康纳一本正经地反驳他，但安希分明看到RK800额角的灯圈闪得跟出了故障似的。

你就是喜欢他，小仿生人心想，他虽然出厂才两年，但是已偷过…咳、见过了很多很多的人类和仿生人了，所以，他决定偷一样汉克.安德森的东西送给康纳，据说谁都会喜欢拥有心上人的东西做礼物。

于是安希顺着下水管道溜下去，哼着歌愉快地设想起康纳开心的样子来。

但结果，康纳不开心。

直到手指触摸到那个冰凉的钱夹时，康纳才察觉到不对劲。

“这是汉克的钱包？”

他摸了摸手边的钱夹，没记错的话这钱夹是棕色的，右下角有个枪灰色logo，在副队长买酒时他见过。

“对啊，简单极了。那老头根本没你说的那么厉害，我假装受伤，他就上当了，一点都没怀疑我。哈~送给你了，开心不？”

安希把钱夹往康纳手里塞，满以为对方会欣然接受，但却听见康纳的声音带着一种怒气，这是他第一次看见康纳生气——

“你不可以偷汉克的东西。”RK800说。

安希是个小偷，这点在救“活”这个孩子的时候康纳就知道了。

当时救下安希其实只是个意外。

那天雪太大，仿生人小小的身体被大半浸在水里的样子让人不忍直视，但他不是人类，也不是异常仿生人，他并没有同情心，只是那双紧闭着的眼睛和小孩乖巧的面容让他想起了在安德森副队长家桌子上见到过的那张照片。

一个六岁的小孩，一个濒临死亡的孩子。

于是他伸手把那孩子抱了起来。

他修好了他，用捡来的旧零件，这些就组件现在到处都是，因为到处都是被扔掉的“孩子”，但唯独光学组件不好找，所以他想了想，把自己的眼睛給了那孩子，反正他应该也用不着了。

在唤醒之前，他探测了一下这孩子的记忆。

一个关于抛弃的、再寻常不过的故事，这孩子的父母现在应该已经在遥远的加拿大了，唯一跟别的故事不太一样的是，他发现这个孩子是个小偷。

康纳犹豫了一下，最终还是输入了重启的指令并且保留了那些记忆，这孩子是什么跟他没多大关系，反正他现在也不是个警察了。

但如果他哭闹或者尖叫，康纳想，我就删除他的数据。

他并不希望这孩子“活”在恐惧和仇恨中，像他见到过的很多异常仿生人一样。

但出乎他预料的是这个叫“安希”的孩子醒来后既没有哭也没有惊慌，甚至没有问过关于他父母的任何一句话。

乖得让人心疼。

康纳把耶律哥的信息交换给了他，告诉他可以在那里得到庇护。

“那你呢？”

安希问。

我？我不能去……

康纳摇摇头，他告诉安希自己并不是异常仿生人。

他是异常仿生人猎手，他曾经的任务是暗杀耶律哥的首领，直到现在他也不能肯定下一秒在那个崩塌于风雪之中的花园内会不会有新的指令传来。

他不能去到耶律哥，却也不能回到模控生命，但这些事对于一个儿童型仿生人来说太复杂了，所以他什么也没说，只是将男孩头上的毛绒帽子戴好。

他对不止一个异常仿生人开过枪，直接或间接导致过他们的死亡，但这一次他希望这孩子“活”下去。

只是，他怎么也没想到安希会去偷汉克的钱包。

“把钱包还给汉克。”这是康纳第一次命令安希。

还就还嘛，真是没意思。

安希撇了撇嘴，在他记忆中还没人会不喜欢钱包呢，至少莱恩夫妇就很喜欢。

莱恩夫妇是他的主人，嗯、不能说“父母”，因为他们虽然购买了他，但却并未将他当做自己的孩子，他们需要的不是孩子，而是一个“助手”，一个乖巧灵活，不会违抗命令的“助手”，一个“贼”。

安希也不知道在自己之前，有多少YR400被这对夫妇购买并用于“偷窃”这种事，他只知道他必须完成命令，不然他就会跟仍在后院仓库里那些塑料肢体一样的下场。

所以他十分努力的去“工作”，将收获带回来交给他名义上的“父母”，以换取一点点蓝血和一个不用挨打的、在废纸箱里待机的夜晚。

从他启动到现在，他偷过很多的东西，手机、手表、女人的项链和戒指……但钱包偷得不算多，主要是现在用钱包和现金的人已经很少了，所以当他发现从那个老警察身上顺手牵羊摸走的东西是个钱包时，安希自己都惊讶了挺久。

不过，钱包就钱包吧，反正是“汉克.安德森”的东西，他想，康纳应该会高兴，可谁知道……康纳不高兴。

没劲透了，喜欢人家又不承认，明明想要又不肯收，还要劳动我还回去，安希翻了翻钱夹，里面也根本没什么钱嘛，说起来康纳到底喜欢那老头什么？一看就是个脾气不好的，开的车也又老又旧，哦，也就长得还算可以……

他捏着那个钱包溜到DPD附近，摸摸索索钻进停车场，打算趁着没人溜进去把钱包仍在那老头车门边就算了，可刚摸出那个深棕色的钱夹，身后衣领就被人一把揪住了，他被人整个拎了起来——

“小混蛋！抓到你了！”

小仿生人是直接被汉克从车库拎进警局的，两分钟前，他果然从小孩的身上搜出了他的钱包。

“说吧！为什么偷我的东西！”

汉克直接把小家伙关进了一间审讯室，这小孩一看就是惯偷，就该狠狠吓唬一下，但效果似乎没预想中的好，小仿生人横竖不吭声，一副绝不屈服的样子。

你还挺倔？汉克挑了挑眉，抱着手打量这小家伙，系统里查不到这小鬼的任何信息，只显示登记姓名为“安希”，是三年前被一对无业夫妇购买的，而现在那对夫妇已经离境，很显然，这孩子被遗弃了，至于他是在被遗弃之前“异常”的还是之后，那就不好讲了。

不过可以肯定的是，这小家伙个头不大胆子可不小，一路上甚至好几次想跳车逃跑，以至于汉克不得不把他铐起来。

“老实点，不然你今天就别想从这儿出去了。”

老警探敲了敲桌子，这句恐吓没有起到任何效果，相反的，他似乎还看见小家伙眼神里有一丝嘲讽。

呵，对，他们不怕，这些仿生人最不在意的就是时间，他们命长得很，而且就算对他们动些刑讯的手段也没用，把感觉模块一关他们根本不知道痛，可恶的，也就只有康纳擅长对付这种家伙，但康纳……

汉克莫名感到有些烦躁，甚至不想跟这小家伙再耗下去，反正他也没真的打算处置一个小孩，与其在这儿浪费时间，不如去吉米酒吧喝几杯酒。

“行吧，”他站起身来，“我给耶利哥打电话，把你交给他们…总有人管得了你。”

他推开椅子就打算走，意外的是就在他将手掌放上指纹识别屏的时候，身后突然传来那小孩的声音：“等等！”

“怎么？”

汉克回头，那孩子眼神里明显多了几分犹豫，这让汉克回忆起第一次见到这小家伙，当他提出送他去耶利哥的时候，这孩子似乎也是这样犹豫了一下，旋即就跑掉了。

他不想去耶利哥？

这可就奇怪了，耶利哥被所有“异常仿生人”视为圣地、天堂，那是他们自己的家园，也是目前对异常仿生人来说最安全的地方，至少在政府临时划拨给耶利哥仿生人政府的范围内，他们受到法律保护，并且还能得到维修和免费的蓝血供应，一个没有多少生存能力的孩子，为什么会不愿意去耶利哥？

“听着，我不管你之前偷过多少东西，但是以后你不能再这样下去，否则迟早有一天你会被人打死。”汉克转回身去，耐心地跟他说，“耶利哥会保护你，你明白吗？或者…你给我一个不愿意去的理由？”

那孩子抿着嘴不吭声，眼神里有一些迟疑。

汉克拿出手机来作势要拨打：“我让马库斯来跟你谈。”

“等等！”终于，小家伙眼里的倔强软了几分下来，他说：“求你不要！我不能去耶利哥！”

“为什么？”

“…我走了，就没人管他了……”

“他？谁？你同伙？”

汉克拉开椅子坐了下来，气定神闲地抱着手准备好听一个不一样的故事。

安希今天没回来。

康纳第376次在黑暗中接到那个自由落体的硬币时想到，光学组件的缺失让他失去了视觉，但系统时钟仍在正常运行，他清楚地记得离安希出去已经有7小时52分34秒了。

通常来说，他不会管安希去了哪里，做了什么，也不会预设安希是否会回来，就像安希第一次离开，他以为他会去耶律哥，但结果安希仅仅离开了不到6小时就再次回到了这里，拖着一个大大的纸箱。

从此以后，无论多晚，这孩子都会回到这个废仓库里来，睡在那个大纸箱里。

但今天却没有。

康纳多少感到有些不习惯，尽管安希表现出比任何一个同龄——无论是出厂日期还是程序预设年龄——的孩子都更成熟，甚至可以说是狡猾得多，但他依旧习惯于将他当成是一个孩子。

他去哪里了？我是不是不应该对他那么严厉？

RK800摸着身边的墙壁站了起来，他本打算最近换一个地方躲藏，长时间呆在一处太容易暴露，别说模控生命还未放过对他的搜寻，最近就连DPD都在网上公开发布了征集“嫌疑人”RK800线索的消息，罪名是“盗窃”，这令康纳感到棘手，尽快转移是最好的办法，可那孩子……

算了，也许已经去耶律哥了吧，康纳安慰自己，对一个儿童型仿生人来说，耶律哥才是最好的去处，而不是待在这里，一个废仓库里，跟一台被通缉的、破破烂烂的仿生人在一起。

他将那枚25美分硬币——他唯一的财产——放进上衣口袋里，整了整领带正准备规划出一条躲开监控的安全道路离开，突然地面传来轻微的震动，伴随而来的是一种老旧的、十分耳熟的发动机轰鸣音——

有人过来了？！

还来不及预判，康纳就听见一声小孩子特有的尖锐嗓音：“康纳！！快跑！！是警察！！”

警察？不会是……糟了！

他转身就向后跑去，然而已经来不及，视觉的缺失限制了他的行动速度，还来不及躲避，他就听见仓库大门被暴力地踹开，随即而来的是安希带着哭腔的喊声：“对不起！对不起康纳！我不是故意的！”

安希？！安希怎么了？

康纳朝声源处伸出手，还未触及到任何东西，手腕上就被冰凉的金属铐住了，他下意识后退，却撞到了人类结实温暖的身体上，有熟悉的声音在耳边响起——

“康纳！我宣布你被捕了！你、还有你那个小混蛋仿生人！”

“安德森副队长！”康纳感觉到自己的身体被人腾空抱起来，与此同时他听见安希短促的尖叫，“对于在天台我跟您产生了争执我表示道歉，安德森副队长，但这跟安希无关，请放了他吧！”

“不、那孩子是个小偷！跟你一样！”

“我没有盗窃！”

“你偷了！”

“什么？”

“一个人类的心。”


End file.
